How to Stay Home From School
by gnomeishtoadstool
Summary: Mikuo gets tutored one night by Akaito but falls asleep. When he wakes up they do something else instead of going to school... AkaitoxMikuo lemon


**Author's Note: **I'm not too familiar with Akaito and Mikuo so their personalities are probably completely different from what they actually are. xD Anyway, I hope you like it~. (Warning: LEMONY)

"Akaito-nii~!" Sixteen-year-old Mikuo Hatsune burst into the redheads room with a distressed look on his face. "Help me with these math problems!"

Akaito pulled his glasses from his face and rubbed his sleepy eyes. "Mikuo, go away," he commanded, "it's late and I need to finish studying."

The second eldest Shion brother stood up and held the door open for Mikuo as a sign to get out of his room. The Aqua haired boy looked up with pleading eyes and managed his cutest voice possible, "Please, Akaito? I promise not to ask you again if you help me with this one little problem."

Akaito has always been known to never resist any sort of cuteness because despite his unfriendly disposition, he has an affinity for anything adorable. He bit his lip in frustration. "Fine, but you need to start bugging other people for help."

The once puppy-dog eyed Mikuo squeezed Akaito with a hug who, in turn, sighed and patted the leek loving boy's head. "Well, you didn't really give me much of a choice…"

Once they got settled, Akaito, who was standing and looking over Mikuo's shoulder, read the problems out-loud. "Okay, if y=-1/2(x+5)(x-4), then what are the x-intercepts? This one should be really easy."

"Uh…," Mikuo stared blankly at the sheet of paper, "I forgot how to do this…" He blushed thinking he must look very idiotic to Akaito and twiddled his thumbs.

"It's okay," Akaito comforted, grabbing a pencil. "The x-intercepts are x=-5 and x=4 because when the quadratic equation is in factored form, or y=a(x-p)(x-q), then the x-intercepts always equal to the opposite of the p and q variables." He wrote all of the notes on the side of the paper to be sure Mikuo wouldn't forget it.

The boy looked down at the paper. "Wha~t!? That made no sense whatsoever!" Mikuo dropped his head to the wooden desk, "can you just do this for me?"

"Baka!" A notebook made impact with the back of Mikuo's head making him jerk up. "You are going to sit here and do all of these problems before you go to bed."

Mikuo groaned with displeasure and started to solve the quadratic equations using the small amount of notes the Shion left at the top of his paper. "What if I don't solve them in a timely manner, Akaito-nii?"

The red-head sat at the edge of his bed and looked up in thought. "I don't know. I guess you will have to stay here, because your sister will kill you if she catches you sneaking back in the room any later than 10 o' clock."

Immersed in his book, Akaito never noticed that the boy he left to study had fallen asleep with half of his problems done.

He sighed. "Hey, brat, finish your math." "Mmmmnn, Ak…to….ni…an," a small mumble escaped Mikuo's lips as he dreamed. "Such a pain," the older man groaned, "nothing else I can do…" He picked up the small frame of the aqua haired boy and carried him to the bed, tucking him in nice and snug. "He looks so cute," Akaito thought brushing the hair from Mikuo's face.

Without even realizing it, Akaito found himself leaning over Mikuo and gently kissing him on the lips, as the sixteen year old mumbled his nii-san's name once more in his sleep.

The morning sun peeked through the red curtains and focused itself on the sleeping Akaito, waking him up. He drowsily lifted himself from bed only to find something clinging tightly to his waist.

A slight moan escaped Mikuo's lips as he nuzzled against Akaito, sending an unexpected shiver down his spine. "Hey, Mikuo, wake up! You need to go to school!" Akaito looked down at the figured holding him. A soft, delicate body, lips that are so pink and soft, smooth skin that looks so delectable…

The red head shook his head violently to get those thoughts out of his mind. "No," he chided himself, "don't think that. It's wrong." He looked back down and noticed Mikuo's shorts were riding up showing a peek of his pale thigh. Akaito gulped and threw the blankets over the revealed flesh and pried Mikuo's arms from around his body.

"Akaaaaiiitooooo…why are you moving so much? I'm tired." Akaito could feel something 'down there' start to react. He tried so desperately to think of something else, but the longer Mikuo clung to him, the more he felt his cock press against the fabric of his boxers, getting more and more erect as the seconds ticked by.

"Shit, this isn't good," Akaito mumbled. He looked around trying to find some pants, or even a shirt. Anything would do by this point. He just needed something to cover up the obvious bulge in his underwear so he could run to the bathroom and take care of it.

Now awake and sitting up, Mikuo rubbed his eyes and stretched, arching his back in such a way, that it made Akaito feel like he was going to explode any second. What was going on? The nineteen year old has never looked at his kouhai like this before, so why now? Was it because he hasn't been with a girl in several months? "Yes, that has to be it," Akaito concluded in his mind, "it's just because I haven't done anything in such a long time."

"Do I really have to go to school?" Mikuo asked, his turquoise eyes pleading. "I would rather spend time here with you, Akaito-nii!" The aqua-haired boy laid himself down over Akaito's lap, who thankfully had a pillow covering his obvious hard on. Akaito gritted his teeth. He was on the brink of losing all self-control, and was so close to tying this boy up and raping him right here and now. All he needed was one more gentle push…

"What's wrong? Do you not want me here anymore?" Mikuo looked up with his eyes wide and filled with desire. "He really must be doing this on purpose…" The red head completely lost it.

Before he knew it, Akaito was straddling Mikuo's hips, pinning his arms above his head by the wrists. He leaned down and forcefully kissed the young boy, running his tongue across his teeth, biting on his lower lip and enjoying every moan and purr that escaped his throat.

A large hand crept up Mikuo's shirt lifting it above his chest exposing his beautifully pure torso. Akaito dipped his head down again and started to suckle on one of the erect nipples making it turn bright red from the teasing. He then moved to the other neglected nipple, this time biting down gently to extract sweet cries of pleasure from the smaller boy's mouth.

"Ah! A-Akaito-nii! St-stop!" Mikuo was shivering underneath the tall man and tried to free himself from the strong grip on his wrists, but to no avail.

"Shut up!" Akaito demanded, "I don't want to hear any of your whining." He smashed their mouths together again, making their tongues dance together in an ocean of pleasure.

Akaito could feel his member get even more erect to the point it was painful for him to keep it in his boxers and as he teased Mikuo's sensitive body, he could feel the sixteen year old starting to get hard as well.

"Now, let's do something about these wrists…" Akaito slipped Mikuo's gray shirt off and tied his arms together so that he couldn't try to resist.

"P-please let me go! Akai-tooo!" Mikuo begged to be freed but with each word Akaito would move down further on his body, kissing, nibbling, and licking everywhere.

"You may be saying you don't want it, Mikuo, but that's not what you're body is telling me," Akaito smirked and kissed Mikuo's erection through the fabric of his shorts.

Mikuo squirmed at the sudden movements Akaito made when he pulled his bottoms down and then started rubbing on Mikuo's cock through the tight fabric of his boxers.

A small yelp came out as Akaito made a slight nibble towards the base and continued up towards the tip, pulling the waistband down with his teeth exposing Mikuo's hardened organ.

The Shion wrapped one hand around the base of Mikuo's member and started to lick the tip while his partner begged in delightful moans to stop.

Mikuo, his body drawn in by the pleasure of Akaito's teasing, bucked his hips making the larger man end up taking the hardened cock all the way in his throat with ease. "Ah! No-o! Pl-please stop! Hnnn!"

The boy suddenly jolted and tears started to flow as he felt two fingers dive into his small hole, scissoring and curling to find his 'special spot'. Mikuo tried so hard to hold on to all sounds but a tingling went down his spine and throughout his body as Akaito hit what he was looking for. "Ah! A-Akaito! I-I'm going to…soon."

Pleased with himself, Akaito lifted his head, sperm dribbling from his chin, and licked it away after swallowing what was in his mouth. "There's no way you can be saying 'no' to this after that, Mikuo." He continued with his fingers, adding a third and started pushing faster to loosen the boy's opening up.

A lustful sound was released from the Aqua haired boy's lips as Akaito started cleaning off any stray semen from Mikuo's thighs and stomach via tongue. "I-If you're going to do it, then just do it. I-I should be r-ready by now," Mikuo confessed, his face flustered.

Akaito smiled, glad to see the boy finally giving in and pulled his fingers out of the warmth they were once in. He was relieved to finally release the pressure off of his cock, and gently pushed it against Mikuo's hole.

Mikuo screamed in pain and clenched his fists until they started bleeding as Akaito pushed himself further and further in until he managed to make it to the hilt.

"If it gets painful, just hold onto my neck, Mikuo," Akaito explained as he untied the shirt. With arms free, Mikuo wrapped his shaky arms around Akaito's neck once he started to move, pulling almost all the way out, then going back in, over and over.

The faster he moved, the more Mikuo cried out Akaito's name. Akaito couldn't help but engulf Mikuo's delicious rose petal lips with his own at every heavenly moan made.

"A-Akaito, I-I'm going to finish soon again!" Akaito smiled, "Let's do it together, then."

Akaito did one final thrust going as far as he could into Mikuo, feeling his entrance tighten around his cock as it released itself into the hole sending warmth to spread through the sixteen year old's body whose own stomach ended up being covered in a white, sticky mess.

The boy let out several moans of ecstasy as he felt the throbbing of Akaito's organ still deep inside of him slowly slide out.

Mikuo's toes curled and his grasp on Akaito's neck tightened as he panted heavily. Akaito licked Mikuo's lips and smirked, "well you got your wish. I guess you won't be going to school after all."

**So that's I think my tenth Vocaloid fanfic. xD It's kind of bad but I wrote it in about ten minutes during class.**

** I hope you enjoy it and I would love it if you guys wrote some reviews. ^^ I would love to hear if there are any changes I should make or things to keep in mind for future references.**

** Thanks again for reading~!**


End file.
